Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 300
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * Vedomi Other Characters: * * * * * Vedomi scout * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** and ********* Mr. Fixit (Phineas' shop) ******* Upper East Side ******** & East ********* The Mason's penthouse Items: * * * and * * * * , , and * * * * * Teresa Parker's suit, wings, and guns * * * Vehicles: * Vedomi ship | Solicit = MOST WANTED Part 4 An oversized anniversary epic, told the only way your pre-eminent pals in the Spidey-Office know how — in the Mighty Marvel Manner! For weeks, the Tinkerer has been launching a campaign against his do-gooder brother, the Mason, and Spidey’s nearly met his maker more than once trying to stop their sibling rivalry! With a little help from a tech-heavy team of Marvel heroes, Spider-Man takes the fight directly to Tinkerer! But Tinkerer’s got tech of his own…and it’s out of this world! | StoryTitle2 = The Canary | Writer2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler2_2 = Gordon Parlov | Inker2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Inker2_2 = Gordon Parlov | Colourist2_1 = Giada Marchisio | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor2_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = The Black Cat subordinates inform her that the gang war erupted after Fisk became mayor, is degenerating and that they are running out of money to pay their men. A subject asks her to sell one of her rings, to which Felicia hits him in the stomach. When asked by one of his subordinates, Felicia simply replies that she doesn't want to sell that ring, and thinks back to one of her many clashes with Spider-Man: Felicia had just stolen the Canary diamond actually a zircon, the only value of which was historical and Spidey was trying to stop her. The hero had managed to make her lose her balance, and Felicia knelt in front of him, offering him the ring and asking him if he wanted to marry her. Taking advantage of the spider's astonishment, the cat struck him on the ankle and fled. Felicia emerges from the memoirs and says that the ring has sentimental value, and asks one of her subordinates to take it to her attic. At the same time she tells her to take everything he has in the safe and to sell it stating that the time of sentimentality is over and that she has a city to conquer. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed others Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Dexter (a fence) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ****** ****** Black Cat's Penthouse **** Items: * and * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}